


Undercover and Uncoerced [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Obi-Wan is a flirt of epic proportions, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, can be construed as noncon since Obi-Wan doesn't always know it's Qui-Gon, he's gonna go for it, masked shenanigans, the man knows what he wants ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Author's Summary:punsbulletsandpointythings: Oooh prompts? How about some scenario where Obi is talking to/hitting on someone, and that someone happens to be Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan doesn't realize it's him?Kettish: buckle up buckaroos, this demands Plot (tm).





	Undercover and Uncoerced [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercover and Uncoerced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993091) by [kettish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettish/pseuds/kettish). 

> recorded for the boy slash square on my bingo card

**Title:**Undercover and Uncoerced

**Fandom: **Star Wars Prequels

**Author: **kettish

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: **Qui-Gon Jinn / Obi-wan Kenobi

**Rating: **Explicit

**Length:**38:43

**Summary:**

punsbulletsandpointythings: Oooh prompts? How about some scenario where Obi is talking to/hitting on someone, and that someone happens to be Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan doesn't realize it's him?  
Kettish: buckle up buckaroos, this demands Plot (tm).

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993091)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/undercover%20and%20uncoerced.mp3)


End file.
